<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy For You To Say by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410919">Easy For You To Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing (January '20) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, American Sign Language, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Deaf, Deaf Character, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sign Language, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Writing, Day 11: Easy<br/>Fandom: The Dragon Prince</p><p>Someone called Gren girly. </p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya &amp; Gren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing (January '20) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easy For You To Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone called me girly today," Gren said with a small sigh, rubbed the back of his neck a little bit nervously. "It hurt my feelings."</p><p><em>It's not that big of a deal, </em>Amaya rose an eyebrow. </p><p>"Easy for you to say!" She didn't understand. "No one ever calls you girly."</p><p>She paused. <em>Wait, what? </em></p><p>"What?"</p><p>Her hands moved faster as she signed, <em>Why doesn't anyone call me girly? They should be calling me girly. I'm girly. </em></p><p>"That's not big of a deal," he mumbled. Not loud enough for her to hear it though of course. Because she could be scary when she wanted to be...and not really girly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>